


baby, it's cold outside

by lackadaisycel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blink and you'll miss it mentions of other ships, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Naruto is so in love with Sasuke it's ridiculous, Rating because of like two swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-04-20 06:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackadaisycel/pseuds/lackadaisycel
Summary: Sasuke regularly called him 'beyond fucking stupid', and for once, Naruto was inclined to agree, because only he would go track down a glass of water in the middle of the night, just to end up running out of his apartment in nothing but a tee and boxers, leaving his keys behind.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	baby, it's cold outside

He could occasionally hear the flow of water, nightly bathroom visits followed by shuffling feet, lights turning on and off. The floor beneath him was cold, goosebumps forming on his exposed thighs. From behind one of the doors he could hear a dog bark, followed by a low shushing noise.

Naruto sighed, pulled his feet atop the stair he was seated on, dug bare heels into the underside of his thighs. He shivered for a moment, the cold seeping in.

Sasuke regularly called him 'beyond fucking stupid', and for once, Naruto was inclined to agree, because only he would go track down a glass of water in the middle of the night, just to end up running out of his apartment in nothing but a tee and boxers, leaving his keys behind.

All because of the tiniest of inklings of snow.

There had only been a few flakes when his eyes had bypassed the window, the barest hint of powdered sugar burying browning grass beneath its mass, but Naruto had been excited, because it had been winter for all of three days and he had already given up hope on a 'White White Christmas Day', and having his wish suddenly fulfilled on the day of the deadline had made him downright _extasic_.

And really fucking stupid.

He looped a finger under the seam of his underwear leg, iddly playing with the soft cotton. He could wake Sasuke. Hell, he _should_. But. These past few weeks, Sasuke had barely gotten any sleep, the constant exhaustion wearing him down, dark bags taking a steadfast residence under his glassy eyes.

Naruto never once envied Sasuke's choice of being a cop, least of all during the holiday season. The uniform was hot, though, so he usually didn't complain. And Sasuke loved his job, loved his colleagues, who mainly consisted of his family members, which would have annoyed anyone else, and Sasuke might pretend that it annoyed him, too, but Naruto knew just how much he adored being constantly surrounded by his family.

Naruto simply wished everyone would calm down a little so Sasuke could enjoy the cinnamon-filled, laughter-adorned season like everyone else.

A door opened on the floor above him.

He sincerely hoped it wasn't Kiba.

"Yo Blondie, trouble in paradise?"

Naruto sighed. _Loudly._ "Mind your own business, dog breath."

A happy whine right next to his ear and Naruto couldn't help it. He lit up like a christmas tree.

Squishing Akamaru's face between the palms of his hands he pressed his nose against the dog's, eyes wide open. "Hey there, boy! Happy to go on your morning walk? Yeah? Yeah you are, right! Even if your owner is an idiot—" Akamaru barked, as if in agreement, and Naruto deliberately ignored Kiba's affronted _hey!_ "—but you're gonna have _so_ much fun playing in the snow! You can run around and try eating the snowflakes out of the air and when you get back home you can wake Shino up by putting your _iddly-weedly cute lil' frozen paws_ on his face!" He heard Kiba mutter in the background, something along the lines of 'hopefully not, because he'll lash out at _me_', but Naruto was fully concentrated on taking a hold of the aforementioned paws. Akamaru gladly stood up on his hind legs, tail wagging a mile a minute, and gave Naruto's face a good, long, lick.

Kiba didn't even try to hide his amused snort. "You're such a _dork_," he said. "I swear, if you and Akamaru were the same species, you'd leave Sasuke in a heartbeat."

He wouldn't, because he'd simply force Sasuke to commit bestiality—they're soulmates, so that's not weird at _all_, thank you very much—but Kiba didn't need to know that.

So he simply hummed in alleged agreement and gave Akamaru a few more scratches before he lightly slapped his side, shoving him into his owner's direction.

"Go, as long as you're still the only ones out. it should be around," he squinted, thoughtfully, "3:30, maybe? So you have around an hour."

Kiba nodded and stood up from his crouch on the step above Naruto's. He whistled and Akamaru dutifully trotted to his side, pushing his head against his owner's legs. Kiba stared at Naruto for a few minutes and he tried not to fidget. Obviously he failed, because, to quote Sasuke, Uzumaki's simply didn't know how to hold still. (It was true, but he didn't have to _say_ it.)

"You locked yourself out, didn't you." 

His silence was answer enough. Kiba let out a resigned sigh, pinching his nose. "And knowing your lovesick ass, you probably don't want to wake the duck butt up."

Naruto shrugged, because. Well. It was true. 

Another sigh. "I can at least get you some of my clothes, you know."

Naruto waved his hand, as if literally shooing the offer away. "Nah, don't worry. I think I'm gonna wake him up after all. I just, wanna give him ten more minutes, is all,'' he lied, unconvincingly, like the idiot he was. 

Kiba threw his arms into the air, wholly exasperated. "Fine, go sit here and freeze your balls off for all I care, see if he'll let you back into the bed _then_." 

He stomped away, Akamaru pressing his nose against Naruto's knee as a way of goodbye. The building's door flew shut with more force than was probably necessary. 

Naruto sniffed, miffed. Sasuke deserved to sleep, alright, because Sasuke was beautiful, and the best thing in his life, and the world didn't _deserve_ him and—

"What the fuck are you doing." 

See, he was so beautiful, Naruto's desire to see him only needed to be strong enough and his illusion would pop right up! 

"I'm not an illusion, dumbass." As if to prove his point, not-Sasuke-but-actually-Sasuke threw Naruto's keys against his head. They landed on the stairs with a nice 'clank' sound. Huh. 

"You forgot those," Sasuke said. He was leaning against the doorframe, arm hooked around the top of the door. His eyes were still glazed over and he blinked slowly, sleepily. Too adorable for what must most likely be 4 am and Naruto wanted to die right then and there, that picture forever burned into his mind. 

Even the angry glare was cute, after being on its receiving end for the better part of two decades. 

"Do you want to explain to me—" Sasuk started, then squinted and glared some more at Naruto, until he huffed and took a step away from the door. "Nevermind. Just, get in. The bed's cold without you." 

Naruto sheepishly trudged in, his leg grazing Sasuke's equally bare one as he did so. Sasuke let out a hiss. "_Jesus_, how long have you been _out_ there?" 

Naruto shrugged, facing away so Sasuke wouldn't see the embarrassed look on his face. "Like, uhhhh, ten minutes, maybe," he lied, again, because idiots didn't stop being idiots in the span of twenty minutes. 

Sasuke made a disbelieving noise but didnt inquire any further, so Naruto took it as a win. A hand on his back pushed him forward. "Go. The bed's most likely already cold, I need my personal space heater." Naruto didn't point out that currently, Sasuke was much more of a space heater than him. "And drop the goofy grin, it's embarrassing. God." Shush, Sasuke. Naruto would never ever get tired of soaking up all of your admissions of needing him, not even once he had died.

The bedroom was even warmer than the rest of the apartment, and Hina and Denka, the latter in the middle of the bed, the former at its foot, curiously raised their heads at their entry. Hina gave a welcoming meow and he patted her head, sighing at the ever so beloved cat heat. When he leaned down to stick his nose into the fur of her neck, her ear flicked against the hollow of his throat. 

Another shove against his back made him topple over and Denka scrambled away as to not get crushed. _"Sleep,"_ Sasuke commanded, followed by, "You _know_ Kakashi and Obito are expecting us at 8 to help them with preperations." A pause, and then, "This really isn't how I expected my Christmas Eve to end." It wasn't more than a murmur, obviously not meant for Naruto's ears, but he couldn't help correcting, muffled by the pillows, "_Technically_ it's already Christmas Day."

He merely laughed when Sasuke threw an indignant Denka on top of his back.

_Thanks, Inuzuka_, read the text message and Kiba only let out an amused huff when Shino shot him a befuddled look, staring at the expensive dog treats they had wanted to get for ages, innocently placed on their doorstep, bow and all.

_Whipped_, the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hope y'all will finally get to kiss your crush under the mistletoe ](https://youtu.be/-LrDmy-n75k)


End file.
